Fingerprint recognition means that an electronic device captures a user fingerprint, and matches the captured fingerprint with a prestored fingerprint template; if the matching is successful, the fingerprint is authenticated successfully. By means of fingerprint recognition, user identity authentication may be implemented, and an illegal user may be prevented from using the electronic device.
Fingerprint recognition may be applied to various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a desktop computer, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, an electric book device, and a server. A fingerprint recognizer may be connected to or built in these electronic devices.
Another optional solution is as follows: A fingerprint recognition sensor is disposed on an upper, middle, or lower part of a touchscreen of an electronic device. When a user touches the touchscreen, the fingerprint recognition sensor captures a user fingerprint, and matches the captured fingerprint with a prestored fingerprint template to recognize the user fingerprint.
Currently, according to different modes in which a fingerprint sensor captures a fingerprint, fingerprint recognition may be classified into press-mode fingerprint recognition and swipe-mode fingerprint recognition.
The press-mode fingerprint recognition requires that the user should use a finger to press and hold the fingerprint recognition sensor for a period of time, and the fingerprint recognition sensor completes fingerprint capture in the press-and-hold period of the finger. The swipe-mode fingerprint recognition is to complete fingerprint capture in a sliding process of a finger of the user.
In addition, a user interface (User Interface, UI) is a medium for exchanging information between the electronic device and the user.
Some UIs receive slide operations of the user on the screen, but other UIs receive press operations of the user on the screen. For a UI that receives a slide operation, fingerprint capture can be hardly performed by using a press-mode fingerprint recognition sensor.
In summary, when some UIs are displayed on a touchscreen of an electronic device that has a fingerprint recognition function, the electronic device cannot capture a fingerprint successfully.